


The Panther's Cub

by Angrykarin666



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrancar, Arrancar Harry Potter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Espada, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hollow Harry Potter, Hueco Mundo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Grimmjow had been wandering alone ever since his fraccion told him to eat them. One day, after coming across a strange little hollow cub about to be eaten in the sands of Hueco Mundo, he decides to keep it. At first it was merely out of curiosity... he never planned on getting attached to the little brat.Harry had ended up in a very strange place where it was always night and sand stretched as far as the eye can see. And to make matters worse the boy has managed to change into a strange creature not unlike the monsters he's thus far avoided, with no idea how to change back (if he even can). But at least Grimmjow, the big cat-like monster who'd managed to save him from being eaten, seems nice enough.





	1. Chapter 1

The white sands of Hueco Mundo stretched as far as the eye can see, glittering in the light of the moon that always shines in this world of endless night. A white bone-armored panther with electric blue eyes roamed the desert wasteland in an endless search for prey, though it was rare that he managed to find any and what he did was usually too easy a kill for his liking. Grimmjow wanted a challenge.

Loathed as he was to admit it the adjuchas missed his fraccion's company. At least when they were around he'd had someone to talk to - or more often listen to them talk to each other - to pass the time between actual hunts. He'd forgotten how boring it was to hunt by yourself out here...

Just as he was starting to get agitated movement caught the panther's eye to the left. Not very far in that direction was a pack of large but very slow adjuchas chasing what, by comparison, looked to be an incredibly tiny but remarkably quick hollow of some sort. As he prowled closer, both to sate his curiosity and plan his attack on the group as a whole, Grimmjow noticed that the tiny spec they were trying (and failing) to catch was a cub. 

Now that was interesting. 

Normally cubs, when hollows do manage to have one, don't live for very long. If the parents don't eat them themselves, which is uncommon but does happen, then they're almost always picked off by other hollows because they're abandoned pretty quick if their parents plan to survive. It sucks, but that's just how things worked in Hueco Mundo. You eat or you get eaten. Plain and simple.

So color the panther hollow surprised to see one so young running circles around an entire group of hollows big enough to swallow it whole. Hungry after days of wandering and seizing the opportunity granted to him Grimmjow uses the pack's laser focus on their prey to ambush them, taking them by surprise and making quick work of them all. It's as he starts eating the first, glancing to see if the cub's still around, that blue eyes lock with toxic and serpentine green.

The cub stands there, looking like a cross between a cat and a snake, as though it doesn't know what to make of him. Equally curious about the tiny thing Grimmjow decides _"What the hell"_ and says "You just gonna stand there or do you want some of these? You'll probably get more out of these weaklings than I will cub."

Timidly the little feline approaches, nudging the spider-like adjuchas the older cat is eating warily with a black dipped paw before looking up at Grimmjow with a cocked head more snake in shape than cat - save for the ears. Snorting in amusement, licking the blue blood that flows through hollows from his mouth, the panther jokes "What? Never eaten another hollow before?"

At the cub's nod Grimmjow doesn't really know what to say. This adjuchas cub, which was closer to his own level of power than any of the weaklings they're feasting on, has no clue what he's doing at all... And he's managed to not die despite all that! The panther was suitably impressed. "What's your name cub, mine's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Harry Potter..." Harry nudged one of the spider's spindly legs again "Can I really eat these?"

"There's not really anything else to eat in Hueco Mundo cub. Now eat before I change my mind about keeping you." 

With that little order the tiny feline opened its serpentine jaws and took their first bite of hollow. Abandoning the spider to the cub once it became clear that he was making up for lost time with this meal Grimmjow started eating the monkey-like one closest by so he could keep an eye on the little cat-snake. 

This was quite possibly the strangest thing he'd ever done...

 

\-----

 

Harry Potter, as the dark haired and green eyed boy had discovered was his name earlier this year upon starting preschool with his cousin Dudley and not Freak as he'd assumed (since that was what his relatives called him his whole life), was having a very strange day. He'd just gotten in trouble with Uncle Vernon for something, he wasn't sure what really, and knew he was in for a very long and painful punishment. He'd closed his eyes and wished desperately to be as far as possible from his Uncle, whose face was the deep shade of purple reserved specifically for when he's mad at Harry, and then when he opened his eyes he **was**.

Just another strange thing to happen to Harry that he can't explain.

Wherever this new place is, with its white sand as far as the eye can see and black sky holding a moon but no stars, the 4 year old finds it rather beautiful...

As he goes to explore however Harry stumbles on his feet, rolling down the dune he was standing atop all the way to the bottom. Searching why the boy finds that he's not a boy anymore, but some kind of creature covered in white plates of bone-like armor all over his body. His hands and feet are now paws, matching the triangular points that seem like cat ears atop his head, and they (the paws at least) seem to have black sock markings... But his tail isn't the thin catlike sort, no his is thick and long with a zigzag pattern along its top that seems to go up his spine. It looks like the tail of a snake, which would match the forked tongue that flicked from his mouth when he tried to smell.

Is there such thing as a snake-cat? Was he always this creature inside? That might explain why his relatives hated him so much...

Curious and starving, even more so than he was back at the Dursleys mere moments ago despite being just as starved as before in truth, the boy turned monster set out exploring this strange new place. Hopefully he'd find food.

 

He did not find food, but he **did** run into a bunch of equally hungry and much bigger monsters of various shapes. Harry took some comfort in the fact that he seemed much faster than they were and was too tiny for them to actually grab him, but was very frightened. He didn't want to be eaten...

To his relief a savior came in the form of a panther-like monster not quite so massive compared to him, who slew all the larger monsters very quickly and started to eat them. After watching the bigger cat awhile he offered to share his food with Harry and introduced himself as Grimmjow. A strange name, but he **is** a monster so that seems fair. As he ate his fill of the giant spider creature that had not so long ago been trying to eat him Harry felt conflicted.

On one hand (paw?) he was eating a monster like him and Grimmjow, which was gross but apparently normal given the older cat's explanation that there isn't any other food here. On the other hand Grimmjow was sharing his food with, and being nice to, Harry. The latter was something that had never really happened before... And monster, or hollow as the blue eyed panther had called it, wasn't actually half bad taste-wise.

And as he trekked after his new and first friend after they'd eaten their fill of those other hollows, leaving nothing behind, Harry smiled. He really did like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip to the events of Bleach.

The pitter-patter of sandaled feet against smooth white stone echoed through the halls of Las Noches as the tiny and swift form of a tiny child raced through them only to pounce onto the lounging form of an older man dressed in similar white and black clothing. Bored blue eyes glanced down at the child in question, with a bob of unruly black hair just a tad wilder and spikier than Grimmjow's own pale blue locks and the same serpentine green eyes the brat had had as an adjuchas set in a pale human face. Harry had been hanging around the panther hollow for a good 3 years now since the day they first met, looking about 8 years old as a human, and both had recently become arrancar thanks to that shinigami Aizen. 

Grimmjow bore a tattoo of the number 6 on his mid back, just above the hole in his stomach area. Harry didn't have a number yet, since he was still a cub and no way in hell was the bluenette letting anyone touch his cub - adopted or not. Harry was his, just like his fraccion that had joined him once more as arrancar. Thankfully Aizen and the other Espada were willing to allow the panther hollow that small freedom, either to avoid confrontation or the group leaving.

Either way it meant they realized and respected his strength.

"Grimm!" Harry chirped as he bounced on the older feline's stomach like he used to back when they were still just hollows, a habit that Grimmjow tolerated only from the cub since he found it too cute to deny. "What?" the Sexta Espada asked, yawning and stretching until his joints cracked. 

"Get up! We're supposed to gather for a meeting!"

Sighing the panther got up, his yawn as he did being mimed by the remnants of his bony mask on the right side of his jaw. "Yeah yeah, I'm going. This better be fucking good, i'm dying of boredom in this shithole." 

Jumping up to sit on one of his caretaker's shoulders with ease of practice the green eyed child smiled and chirped "Maybe Aizen's getting the hunt started! I hope so, it's been a while since we had a good fight!"

"Damn straight." Grimmjow muttered as he joined his fraccion along the way to the meeting hall, nodding at Shawlong and Di Roy when they greeted him. Yylfordt's gaze meanwhile was focused, as it usually was, on the cub their leader had taken in. The blonde arrancar and snake-cat boy smiling at each other fondly. Of all Grimmjow's fraccion the bull-like adjuchas was Harry's favorite.

Now, as the pack gathered in their respective spots in the room before the trio of shinigami leading them, Grimmjow smirked. Lazing with Harry sprawled in his lap, as the cub often did during meetings, the panther waited to see what decrees their illustrious leader had woken him to say. Hopefully something good.

 

\-----

 

That meeting was the biggest waste of his time so far. What use was there in telling the sixth ranked Espada who their strongest enemies were and where they lived if he was just going to forbid them from fighting them anyways?! It's bullshit is what it is! And that asshole Ulquiorra let that strong shinigami brat Kurosaki live, the moron!

Yammy and Ulquiorra had clearly gone lazy and soft in their fanatic worship of the brunette shinigami leading them. Who cares if Aizen wasn't worried about Kurosaki's skill at this moment, the kid was just gonna get stronger now that he's survived getting his ass handed to him and make himself into a threat while Mr.High-and-mighty ignored his ass because he's "below his notice". 

Grimmjow wasn't going to ignore him. Kurosaki Ichigo was a potential threat and an enemy. If there's one thing the panther learned surviving in Hueco Mundo its that you don't let threats and enemies go unaddressed, you get rid of them before they can come back to bite you in the ass later or you die. Simple as that. As he led his fraccion into living world, Harry giggling excitedly on his shoulder, the bluenette chuckled. Aizen and the others can chew them out for this later if they want, but this is something that needs to be done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I hit a blank on how to write the Arrancar/Shinigami fights coming up so I decided to end it here while I work that out so you aren't waiting forever. Next chapter should be much longer.
> 
> Hope you liked this so far and thank you all for your comments, you're awesome! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
